


Let me Help you Relax

by stellacanta



Category: Firefly, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Positivity Week - Saturday, July 29: Relaxation“Breathe Keith, you look like you’re going to keel over any second now.”





	Let me Help you Relax

“Breathe Keith, you look like you’re going to keel over any second now.”

Keith took a deep breath despite himself and he turned to address the person who just spoke. He blinked in surprise when Shiro sat down on the gangway next to him. His eyebrows knit in anger and his shoulders tensed up a second later as he looked away. Keith didn’t need pity from anyone. Especially not from the resident companion on their ship. “You don’t need to tell me to breathe, Shiro.” He took another deep breath and exhaled before he continued. “Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have  _clients_  to look after?”

Shiro ignored him and scooted closer to Keith. Keith froze up and relaxed when he felt gentle hands began to work on his shoulders. His shoulders drooped somewhat in response. He would never tell it to Shiro’s face, but the impromptu shoulder rub felt good. “Mmm, I had a bit of free time actually. Thought I might as well take a walk around the ship and see if there was anything I might be able to help with, that’s when I saw you.” Shiro’s hands trailed down from his shoulders and began to work the kinks out of his back. “I know that you look like someone killed your dog and you’re never going to forgive them for it on the best of days, but what’s got you so worked up today?” Keith didn’t see how Shiro’s grin twisted a moment later. “Or is it something that I shouldn’t worry my pretty little head about?”

“You shouldn’t be worrying your pretty little head about most things aboard this ship anyway.” It was hard to get too angry at Shiro when the older man’s hands were deftly working the knots out of his back. Keith wondered if this was all part of the companion’s dastardly plan, turn Keith into a puddle of goo in his lap and then ask the hard questions. (If that was his plan, sad to say, it was working a bit too well.) “Gou shi, Shiro, we’re little more than an over-glorified ferry service to you. Why do you care so much?”

Shiro’s chuckle was bittersweet and Keith wondered if there was a story behind it. The companion shook his head as he continued to work at Keith’s back. “That’s just part of being a companion, Keith. You find yourself caring about everyone you meet. Your clients, potential clients, people you meet on the street- it’s- well, it’s part of why companions are so sought after. It’s not paying someone to sleep with you, it’s paying someone whose willing to listen to you and care for you in the time you’re with them. Whether that time includes sex or otherwise. It’s an-“ Shiro paused for a long moment as he searched for the right word, his hands faltered slightly in working out a particularly tough knot in Keith’s back. “-interesting position to be in I suppose.”

Keith frowned and turned to face Shiro. There was a story here, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. “Wha-“ Keith looked up as Shiro removed his hands from his back and stood up.

Shiro held out a hand for Keith to take. Keith, without thinking about it, took it and pulled himself up. “There’s only so much I can do to help you relax out here, and I think some of the knots in your back is going to take some extra effort to get rid of. Come to my place with me, I don’t know what you’re so worked up after, but hopefully you won’t be so tense when I’m through with you.”

Keith didn’t let go of Shiro’s hand as he let the companion lead him into his rented shuttle, even as he made his customary complaint about getting dragged around the ship like this. (Shiro only gave a small laugh in response.)

**Author's Note:**

> Gou Shi - bullsh*t


End file.
